The present disclosure relates generally to rigid optical laminates and methods of forming the same.
Optical articles are often formed of rigid optical elements. These rigid optical elements are often placed together with an air gap disposed between the two rigid optical elements. An air/rigid optical element interface often has a refractive index difference that can lead to optical losses at that air/rigid optical element interface.
Anti-reflective coating layers are applied at these air/rigid optical element interfaces to reduce optical losses. However, these coatings are often expensive and do not completely eliminate the effect of the air gaps.
Laminating rigid optical elements to one another with a pressure sensitive adhesive between the rigid optical elements is a difficult proposition, and often leads to visible air bubbles between the rigid optical elements. These air bubbles again lead to optical losses.